supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hudson Family 2030 Family Reunion
The families gets ready to go Aunt Theresa: "Time for the family reunion." Katie gets ready to go is dressing her children in their family reunion clothes Katie: "You look so handsome. Now get ready for the family reunion and it starts at 4pm." Juan: "No! We hate family reunions!" Juan: "Let's stay home and see our friends!" Antonio: "We won't go unless you let us see them!" Katie: "I know, but I'm sorry. You have to participate. We, Aunt Theresa's family and your grandparents are getting together for six hours." Aunt Theresa gets ready to go Boulder Colorado, Aunt Theresa dresses her twin boys Brett and Joel in their clothes Aunt Theresa: "Brett! Joel! Off we go to the family reunion!" Brett: "What time does it start?" Aunt Theresa: "About 4:00 PM." Joel: "So does it mean we have to be with our grandparents by 3:00?" Aunt Theresa: "Yes." Arriving to Aunt Theresa's house 3:30, Katie is in Boulder of the tridectuplets rings the doorbell Susie opens the door Grandma Susie: "Hello! What are you here for?" Katie: "Our family reunion. It starts at 4:00." Grandpa Tom: "Okay, 4:00 to what time does it end?" Katie: "Probably around 10pm, that's what Aunt Theresa told me." tridectuplets sees Brett and Joel Eric: "Hello?" Joel: "Hi! Do you want to sit by us, and chat?" Liam: "Yes, Brett and Joel." Brett: "Joel and I are playing Candy Crush Saga right now, do you want to play?" Ethan, Ryan, Jonathan, Kyle, Liam, Eric, Milo, Kelly, Amanda, Julia, Abby, Sarah, Julia and Alice: "YES!" tridectuplets and Brett and Joel takes out their devices and plays Candy Crush Saga now 3:50 rings Aunt Theresa's doorbell Tom answers Jessica Grandpa Tom: "Hi Jessie, we're going to the family reunion now. You can look after Audrey from 4pm-9:30pm." Jessica: "Okay." writes the information down in her pet-sitting notebook Grandpa Tom: "So Audrey's lunch is at 4:00 to 4:55. Playtime is at 5:00 to 5:55. Dinnertime is at 6:00 to 6:55. Storytime is at 7:00 to 7:55. Bathtime is at 8:00 to 8:55 and bedtime is at 9:00 and Jessica, you can do whatever you want for the next 60 minutes.." writes the information down in her pet-sitting notebook Grandpa Tom: "Better go now, bye!" Jessica: "Bye, Mr. Hudson!" Hudson Family leaves A few minutes later the triplets and the tridectuplets go in her car Theresa, Grandma Susie, Grandpa Tom, Brett and Joel goes into Aunt Theresa's car The family reunion starts The Carnival (4:00-4:50) steals some cotton candy from a boy who's younger than their tridectuplet siblings' age and eats it boy cries knocks down a baby's stroller crying spits on a customer's face see Ethan's hair hacked off, with three chunks of hair left Ethan/Ryan/Jonathan/Kyle/Liam/Eric/Sarah/Kelly/Alice/Julia/Abby/Amanda/Milo/Brett/Joel: "Mommy! Aunt Katie! Aunt Theresa! Grandma Susie! Grandpa Tom! Look what Juan, Jose and Antonio are doing!" four women notice the triplets misbehaving in the carnival naked and a kid crying for his cotton candy Child: "Mommy! My cotton candy!" Child's Mom: "It's okay, Kevin, I can buy you another cotton candy for five ninety nine."(then turns to the four adults)"What's your name?" Katie: "Katie." Aunt Theresa: "Theresa." Grandma Susie: "Susie." Grandpa Tom: "Tom." Kevin's Mom: "Karen." Karen: "My 3 year old son Kevin lost his cotton candy and I have no time to buy it because we have to visit my mom for dinner!" still crying Karen: "Kevin! We don't have a lot of time to buy that cotton candy for you! We have to go to dinner now!" Jose and Antonio laughing at Kevin while Karen putting him in the stroller Karen walks the crying Kevin in his stroller, a woman who is around Katie's age walks with a crying baby in his stroller is crying Baby's Mom: "What's your names?" Katie: "My name is Katie Hudson, my sister Theresa, my mother Suse, and my father Tom." Baby's Mom: "Lisa Henry. My baby Tyler is crying because someone knocked his stroller down." still crying Lisa: "Don't worry Tyler, mommy's here with you." triplets laugh on Tyler Katie: "Juan, Jose and Antonio!" SeaWorld (5:00-5:50) sitting left to right is Grandma Susie, Grandpa Tom, Katie, Aunt Theresa, Juan, Jose, Antonio, Brett, Joel, Kyle, Eric, Sarah, Kelly, Julia, Amanda, Alice, Ethan, Ryan, Abby, Jonathan, Milo, Liam and Eric Jose and Antonio spits on the orca and rides on it naked Katie: "Oh my god! You will be in the Naughty Tuffet after that family reunion thing!" smashes a fish tank with his bare hands Susie puts Juan in the Naughty Tuffet bites an employee on the leg Theresa puts Jose in the Naughty Tuffet spits on the orca again puts Antonio in the Naughty Tuffet triplets escape out of the Naughty Tuffet and rides on the orca naked Katie: "Oh my god! 24 minutes for you!" Aunt Theresa: "If I'm misbehaving, I'll double my time to 48 minutes (4* my adopted nephews time/age)" Family Reunion Dinner (6:00-6:50) Hudson Family arrives at the Boulder World Cuisine (where they serve foods all over the world) sit in a giant table with 25 seats Waiter: "Hi, what do you want here?" Katie: "Oh, this is our family reunion dinner." Waiter: "Okay." Watching a 4-D movie (7:00-7:50) Hudson Family sits down at 22 chairs Announcer: "Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages. Let's watch a 4-D movie right now. No standing, food, drink or cell phones can't happen. Remember, no talking too. This is going to be a Las Vegas 4-D movie. Remember, you will experience loud noises, rapid unexpected effects and you will also get wet too!" turns on the Las Vegas 4-D movie Katie (whispering): "Well, since the Announcer isn't here, you can eat M&M's mixed with Skittles." Kelly: "OK." and Abby have their M&M's and Skittles Juan: "This 4-D movie sucks." Antonio: "I agree." Jose: "Let's go poop on the screen." Antonio/Juan: "Yeah." Antonio and Juan poop on the screen gasps Monorail (8:00-8:50) Katie: "Alright! Time to return to the carnival to go to Monorail!" 22 people arrive at Monorail Aunt Theresa: "We can see everything in the Amusement Park! Well, I've got a flashlight in case it gets dark." is in fear Joel: "Alice, don't be scared, it's not a rollercoaster!" Alice: "If the driver lost his coordination, then I'll cry!" 22 people goes in a car Preparing to go Back (9:00-9:50) Aunt Theresa: "Kids, time to pack your things up! We are leaving!" Aftermath Katie (yelling angrily): "AS FAR AS I'M CONCERNED JUAN DIEGO HUDSON, JOSE LUIS HUDSON AND ANTONIO FRANCESCO HUDSON! YOU'RE ALL GROUNDED FOR 2 YEARS! SO THAT MEANS YOU WILL NOT PLAY OUTSIDE FOR A 1 YEAR, YOU WILL NOT SEE YOUR FRIENDS FOR HALF A DOZEN WHICH MEANS 6, YOUR WILL LOSE YOUR SCREEN PRIVILEGES FOR 3 MONTHS AND YOU WILL ALSO EAT ALL THE HEALTHY FOODS WE'RE EATING, ESPECIALLY THOSE WITH FRUITS AND VEGETABLES! IT IS YOUR FIRST FAMILY REUNION BUT YOU RUINED IT! YOU ABSOLUTELY RUINED IT SO THAT'S WHY YOU'RE GROUNDED FOR 2 YEARS, LIKE I SAID! FROM NOW ON, UNTIL YOU BEHAVE I WILL NOT TAKE YOU TO ANYMORE FAMILY REUNIONS! YOU ARE GOING TO WRITE A 5 PARAGRAPH ESSAY ON WHAT YOU HAD DONE AND SORRY LETTERS TO THE ATTENDERS! ALSO I EXTENDED YOUR TIMEOUTS TO 300 MINUTES, WHICH MEANS FIVE HOURS!!!!!! AND YOU WILL STAY THERE UNTIL IT IS TIME TO GO TO BED, I WILL NEVER EVER SEE YOU AGAIN FOR THE REST OF THE DAY!!!!!! calls her sister Aunt Theresa and her mother Grandma Susie and the trio drags them upstairs to their rooms and grabs wooden spoons and spanks the triplets' rear ends Juan, Jose and Antonio: "OW! That hurts!" Aunt Theresa: "Well, you three should have thought about it since you misbehaved in this family event." adults continue to spank them multiple times Jose and Antonio scream and cry Juan: "That hurts!" Category:Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Family Reunion Transcripts